1). Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for testing circuits on substrates.
2). Discussion of Related Art
Electronic circuits are often manufactured on semiconductor wafers. A saw is then used to cut the wafer into individual dies, each carrying a respective circuit. The dies are then mounted to other substrates which provide both structural support and electric communication to other devices.
It is often required to test such circuits at various stages during manufacture and before they are sold. An apparatus used for testing such a circuit usually includes a plurality of spring contacts which are brought into contact with terminals connected to the circuit. Electronic signals are then relayed through the contacts and terminals between an electric tester and the circuit so as to test functional integrity of the circuit.